The lancing device is a kind of ejecting device and it's usually used with the disposable lancet wherein the lancing device could be used repeatedly, but the lancet is disposable in order to avoid the cross infection. The lancing device has been developed for more than a decade, and the lancing device has been improved many times and it's becoming mature, but the safety and convenience during use of lancing device are always the concerns of the technical person in this field.
On Jan. 9, 2013, Chinese patent CN102379705B published and authorized an invention patent titled A Kind of Safety Lancing Device. This patent related the insert-plug connection of front cap and lancet holder with the safety of operating the lancing device and cleverly used the insert-plug connection of front cap and lancet holder to solve the potential safety problem during the operation process. But in the practical use, it's found that during the insertion of front cap and lancet holder, it's required to align the push pin on the connection end of front cap with the transition slot on the connection end of lancet holder for insertion, which has higher requirement on operation and causes inconvenience for operation. Especially for the aged users with poor eyesight and shaking hands, it's very difficult for them to align the front cap with lancet holder for insertion. Therefore, the present invention is to improve the existing technology to lower the requirement of alignment of front cap and lancet holder and improve the operation convenience.